


Uh, I'm Just An Intern??

by peachunderoos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Field Trip, Gen, Irondad, Irondad and Spiderson relationship, Mandatory Field Trip Fic, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson, this is not starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachunderoos/pseuds/peachunderoos
Summary: Field trips per se, for Peter Parker, is an event he never wants to go through again. Considering his last field trip got him mutated because of a radioactive spider, he wasn't very "keen" to go on one again. It's his senior year at Midtown High when his class received news that they were going on a field trip.akaThe mandatory field trip troupe that everyone is crazy about. ( this is a coping mechanism bc I can't stop crying over endgame soznotsoz )





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of a bunch of Peter Parker Field Trip troupes that I've read in AO3, some may be familiar since I've take inspiration from other fics. I hope you enjoy my version of Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries.

Field trips per se, for Peter Parker, is an event he never wants to go through again. Considering his last field trip got him mutated because of a radioactive spider, he wasn't very "keen" to go on one again. It's his senior year at Midtown High when his class received news that they were going on a field trip.

 It was announced last Tuesday during his Chemistry class. When Professor Harrington declared that they would be visiting The Stark Industries, his stomach started to turn. He wasn't sure if it's because of the news he was receiving now or because of his inhumane metabolism. To be frank, Peter isn’t actually excited about taking a tour of his house.

 "As all of you may know, you are all required to have this permission slip signed before you are allowed to come with us to SI on Saturday." Prof. Harrington huffed while arranging the mini stack of A5 papers in his hands "Do know, that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity as not many science schools are granted a tour of the Stark Tower. I hope you all can go, return the permission slips tomorrow. Class Dismissed."

 "Hey, Parker!" an awfully familiar voice shot up. "There's still time to come clean before Saturday. Then again, I would love to see your petty humiliated face. Yeah! On second thought, keep lying Puny. It'll be much more interesting to prove you wrong once we're there." Flash laughed, nudging Peter not-so-gently on his shoulder.

 "You talk too much Flash. We don't want to hear it." Mj retorted without even bothering to look up from her drawing notebook.

 "Whatever see you later freakshows!" Flash shot up a middle finger in the air as he storms off.

 "Dude, that isn't even a strong comeback," Ned said.  "Hey, Peter?" Peter gave him a look signaling that he's listening. "You okay dude? You look like you're going to throw up."

 "Yeah, I'm fine. " Peter squeaked. He is not fine at all. He feels like he's going to hurl any second now. He can't go to the tower; they'll find out soon enough that he's Spiderman. He knows that Clint and the others wouldn't miss a chance to embarrass him in front of the class and knowing Tony, hell will come loose if he finds out about Flash's excessive bullying him. Tony knows about the teasing, but he doesn't know that Flash pushed him into the school's swimming pool and he had to wear gym clothes for the rest of the day, or the time when Flash 'accidentally' but totally bumped Peter on purpose, making his Starkpad's screen to smash into pieces on the floor. Peter has no plan to tell Tony just yet. "I just don't think to go to the tower is a good idea." Peter muttered.

 "Pete, what are you saying?? This is finally your chance to put Flash in his place! Plus once he finds out that Iron Man is technically your dad, he'll stop harassing us!" Ned beamed. "Especially YOU." Ned pointed out.

 “Ned, I want to prove him wrong, and I will, I’m actually pretty sure that I’ll prove him wrong on that day. What worries me is the Avengers.” Peter buried his head onto the table as he grunted. “If they interact with me during the tour, people won’t actually believe that I’m just ‘an intern’ anymore.” Peter’s head shot up, eyes blow. “Heck what if they piece together that I’m Spiderman?!” Peter screamed-whispered as he tried not to hyperventilate about all this. He hasn’t told his friends yet that ever since May died, Tony and Pepper legally adopted him. He’ll explain that one some other time.

 “You’ll be fine loser.” Mj spoke up. “People here are dumb. They won’t find out.”

 As much as Peter would like to be reassured more, Mj’s words are somehow enough for him. The three began to head out to the school’s entrance, Mj and Ned took the bus home while Peter waited for Happy to come pick him up. Happy arrived five minutes after, he obviously saw how pale the kid was and how he looks sickly though he never bothered to ask why. The ride to the Stark Tower was fairly quiet that until they finally reached the tower and Happy started to speak up. “Hey kid, something wrong?” He pretended to say in nonchalantly as Peter groggily said “m’ fine.” Then he hastily exited the car. He said a short greeting to the receptionist as he headed straight up the penthouse.

 As he arrived, he saw Tony sitting at the lounge, eating a medium sized cheeseburger while watching the television. Peter didn’t have to say hi as Tony immediately said “Hey Underoos, how’s school?” as he walked in.

 “T’was great dad,” Peter said, looking down as he made his way to the lounge. He swung off his backpack and plopped down beside his adoptive father and remained silent.

 “Oh yeah, kid I have some errands for you at lab 36, 47, and 63. You just nee–” As Tony looked at the boy, he suddenly stopped talking and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. “Pete, what’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?”

 “Yeah, yeah–yeah I’m fine. Just a little under the weather.” Peter force smiled his way through the soon to be interrogation that he was sure Tony would do. Tony gave him the ‘I–don’t–believe–you’ look or the ‘you–sure–that’s–everything?’ look. Peter sighed and brushed it off with a “Don’t worry dad, just got a headache.”

 “Okay, Pete. Let’s just say I believe you.” Tony sighed in defeat. “But I swear to god if anything bad happens to you, I’ll have to put the foot down. Okay, kiddo?” Tony didn’t push any further mostly because he kind of already knew why. He knows that Flash kid is partly involved somehow. Sometimes Tony wonders if the kid was being too nice for his own good. Peter has reasoned that if he addressed the bullying, Flash would just find another victim. Another one of his reasons was ‘I’m Spiderman remember? I could handle him.’ Those excuses never seem to reassure Tony one bit. He worries for his son.

 “Yes, dad.” Peter frowned. “Oh, and you might want to call the school that you’ll allow me to have a tour of the tower this Saturday.” Tony perked up. “I don’t think that they’ll believe me that the actual Tony Stark signed my permission slip.” Peter accepted the fact that he has no way out of this field trip. He’d be seen as a coward and a liar if he doesn’t go. So he’s just going to let bygones be bygones on Saturday.

“You have a field trip here? FRIDAY, why wasn’t I informed?” Tony rose an eyebrow at the ceiling.

“It appears that Ms. Potts approved of the field trip, knowing that Peter goes to Midtown High.” FRIDAY, the AI responded in a continuous monotone.

“Huh.” Tony paused for a second. Almost as if a whole concept of ideas came rushing into his head. “Sure I’ll ring the school later. Now off you go finish your homework and meet me at the lab.” Tony stood up and left the room to go to his private lab.

Peter stayed in the lounge, flinging his head back, covered his eyes and groaned. “I am so fucking dead.” 


	2. The Tour: Alpha Level 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days went by quickly the more you’re petrified of the upcoming event. Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring on his bedside table. He had definitely counted the days till his peaceful life would be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I decided that this would be multichaptered! Also the new far from home trailer oHMYGOD I want to give Peter a hug so bAD!!

            The days went by quickly the more you’re petrified of the upcoming event. Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring on his bedside table. He had definitely counted the days till his peaceful life would be over. He took all the courage he had in him as he dragged himself out of his bed. He took a ~~very~~ long shower. He didn’t even bother to fix his messy curls and just pulled a black hoodie, that’s 1 size bigger than his own size, over a random shirt he got from his drawers. He didn’t even notice that the hoodie belongs to Tony. It has an embroidered mini SI logo on the upper left side of his chest and an embroidered name tag which has the name ‘Stark, Tony’ under the logo.

            He proceeded to go to the kitchen and saw Steve and Bucky leaning on the kitchen counters while drinking coffee, while Clint was sitting down on a kitchen bar stool as he munched down a sandwich. Beside Clint, there stood Nat, reading something on her phone while taking sips from her coffee mug.

            “You sure took your time getting ready, huh, Pete?” Clint was the first one to speak up. He beamed at the boy, motioning him to sit down beside him and Nat.

            “What are you guys doing here? Why aren’t you guys in upstate?” Peter said, puzzled as he made his way to Clint. Nat gave him a little forehead kiss as he sat down beside Clint. Tony decided to buy the tower again the moment he adopted Peter. He didn’t want Peter to go to a new school and start all over again.

            “Can’t we just miss our favorite nephew and visit him on a regular Saturday?” Steve said without missing a beat. Peter rose an eyebrow, Clint, Nat and Bucky gave him the ‘you–just–blew–our–cover–look.’

            “Yeah–sure, where’s dad?” Peter said with a deadpan expression. Nat nodded her head towards the lounge, while Clint made a gesture using his thumbs pointing to the lounge.

            Peter headed towards the lounge. Tony was sitting on the left side of the couch, drinking his usual bitter black coffee while doing something on his Starkpad. Peter faced Tony, crossed his arms and just stared at him. Tony looked up a minute after and said “Whaat??” dragging out the ‘a’.

            “Dad, What are you planning?!” Peter whined. He knows how extra his dad can be, especially when he’s trying to embarrass the heck out of his son. “Please! Don’t do anything excessive!”

            “No point of convincing him, Pete! Nat already tried.” Clint shouted from the kitchen.

            Tony smiled mischievously at Peter. “You heard the bird.” Peter groaned at him. “Now off you go. Midtown would be here at 9 am.”

            Peter sighed in defeat. “Fine, tell mom I miss her.” He said as he heads to the elevator. “Don’t forget your badge!” Tony reminded him. Peter let out a “Yeah–yeah, I got it on me” before he left the penthouse completely.

            “Oh you’ll see her soon kiddo, you’ll see her soon.” Tony muttered his tone dripping with mischief.

 

            Peter Parker was now standing in the middle of the lobby at Star Industries, on a Saturday, waiting for his fellow classmates to arrive. Tony had rung his professor at Wednesday explaining that it would be unnecessary to go back and forth from the tower to the school then back to the tower once again. He’s been standing there for five minutes straight. He then decided to head to Wendy, the receptionist, and exchange a few words while waiting. After a while, Peter saw Aly, an intern he worked with before from floor 47, heading his way.

            “Peter! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Aly exclaimed.

            “I’m here for a tour of the tower.” Oddly enough, saying that Peter let out a laugh.

            “Isn’t it kind of weird taking a tour of your house?” Aly chuckled. “Surprisingly enough, I’m your tour guide.” She winked. “Your class is waiting at the gates, wait in here, let me go get them.” Peter nodded as Aly left the building.

            Students soon started flooding the lobby. There are exactly 30 of them. Peter went to stand beside Ned and MJ as Aly guided them to the center of the lobby. He caught a sneer from Flash who mouthed something between the lines of ‘You’re dead Parker.’

            “Hey dude” Ned smiled, bringing his hand up for their secret handshake. “Oh, my god dude! You have to get me one of those hoodies!” Peter scrunched up his eyebrows. He looked down to see the hoodie that he was wearing. His eyes widened. “Shit, Ned this is only for employees. This isn’t even mine!” Ned eyed the hoodie. When his eyes landed on the embroidered name, his grin grew wider. “Oh my god oh my god! It’s Iron Man’s hoodie!!” Peter looked upwards and let out an exasperated sigh. “Why me?” He thought. His dilemma was suddenly cut short when Aly started the tour.

            “Welcome Midtown High, my name is Aly, and before we start, here are some ground rules to be strictly followed.” Aly continued. “No touching, running, or straying away from the group.” Peter felt Professor Harrington glance at him when Aly mentioned the straying away part. “Please remain well behaved all throughout the tour. No bullying or harassing any employees or staff and of course no bullying against fellow students.” She stopped to take a breath and to hold up a piece of paper. “I assume that all of you had your parents sign the wavers. We will be visiting labs so there might be some malfunctions during experimentations of employees but I can assure you, that rarely happens. Now if all of you would follow me to the receptionist, we will be giving out your visitor’s badges.”

            A hand shot up, Aly said a small “Yes, what’s the problem?”

            “Do interns have their own badges made already?” Flash smugly asked, giving Peter a cheeky glare from where he’s standing. Aly noticed it and furrowed her eyebrows. Peter never presented a badge to prove his internship. If he did do so, Flash would just reason that I bought it on eBay so Peter didn’t bother to.

            “Yes, they do. In fact, there are 5 different types of badges: Omega, Delta, Gamma, Beta, and Alpha. Omega badges are for visitors. All of you will have Omega badges. It’s access to the tower is very limited. Delta and Gamma badges are for interns and main employees of the tower. I won’t be naming which floors they can access because it’s quite confidential, for safety measures. Beta badges are for the very important people here in the tower, like head lab directors, and other high ranking employees here in the tower. Alpha badges are only for the Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, the Avengers and any other close family/friends Mr. Stark has. Alpha badges have all access to the tower, including the penthouse, that is the only information about alpha badge holders that I can reveal.” Aly smiled. “Wendy will give you all of your omega badges. She’s the receptionist here in Stark Tower.”

            Peter is losing it. He lives in the tower so it’s fitting he has an alpha badge. As Wendy started to give out the passes, Peter’s heart rate began to thump harder and faster. Wendy reached him and tapped his shoulder lightly. “Bring out your badge Pete.” Wendy smiled as she proceeded to give out other passes to the students behind him. Peter took his badge from his pocket. His badge came with an ID lace so he quickly wore it around his neck, receiving curious glances from his classmates. He hopes Flash wouldn’t pay much attention to him. Peter glanced at the bully, letting out a sigh of relief, as he saw him too preoccupied with his new badge.

            They go through the scanner one by one. The first one to go through was Flash. He ‘kindly’ shoved the first person in the line and took their place. He went through the scanner. He and the rest of the class flinched so drastically when FRIDAY spoke up. “Eugene Thompson, Omega Level 2: Visitor” Aly chuckled. “That is FRIDAY, everyone. Mr. Stark’s AI.”

            Everyone continued to proceed to the scanner and as Peter draws closer he can feel his throat going drier and drier. 2 more persons before his turn, he braced himself. He glanced at Ned and MJ, who’s already at the other side. Ned gave him a small reassuring smile. MJ didn’t even look at him and Flash was grinning mischievously from ear to ear.

            He felt like he wasn’t breathing when he walked through the scanner. “Peter Parker, Alpha Level 10: Personal Intern. Enjoy your tour, Peter. I have notified boss that your tour has already begun.” FRIDAY said in a slightly more humane voice than the rest. “You didn’t have to do that FRI, he already knows.” Peter mumbled, hoping that his class wouldn’t pay attention to his and FRIDAY’s interaction. “Mr. Stark specifically ordered me to notify him the exact moment you walk through this scanner.” Peter sighed. “Do you know anything he’s planning?”

            “I’m afraid I cannot tell you anything Peter.” FRIDAY replied. Peter muttered a small “Thanks anyway FRI.” as he headed to Ned and Mj. His class looked like they saw the dead come back to life as all of them are slack-jawed. Flash’s face was the most priceless of all. He eventually regained his composure and sneered. “Puny Parker probably stole that alpha badge and begged someone to make FRIDAY say that! This doesn’t prove anything!”

            Peter sighed for the umpteenth time already today.

            This is going to be one hell of a field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with updates! <3
> 
> Comments + Kudos would really be appreciated!! <3


	3. The Tour: Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class finally meets the Hulk, the first Avenger that they'll encounter during the trip, all thanks to Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of short but bear with me

            After Aly explained the history on how the Stark Industries was born, the tour continued to Lab level 36, the lowest lab level there was. They all entered the lab with awes. Peter spotted Luke formulating some code. As the Aly led the class to some contraption that was pre-made for tours, Peter sneaked out to greet his friend.

            “Peter! What a surprise! Normally you’d be in Mr. Stark’s lab, what ‘you doing here?” Luke said as he noticed Peter walking towards him.

            Peter smiled. “Oh, I’m on a tour with my class. You know, Dad wouldn’t let me skip it.” Peter glanced at the hologram in front of Luke. “What are you working on?”

            “These are just some maintenance for maintenance robots, a dozen actually malfunctioned and I can’t put my finger on what went wrong.”

            Peter started to notice that some of his classmates started approaching him. He breaks a cold sweat as he stutters “Uh, why won’t you let Uncle Bruce to help you out. I mean, he doesn’t specialize in coding but I’m pretty sure he’s smart enough to figure this out. I’d l-love to help but my class is here, and um, I can’t really do work–um.”

            “Oh, I already called him here.” Luke cut him off and as by signal, Bruce Banner exited the elevator in his lab coat. “Hey, Peter!” Bruce smiled. “What are you doing here so early? Aren’t you supposed to be in Tony’s Lab? Weren’t you working on a secret project? Tony won’t tell me what it is.”

            Peter’s mind gears began to turn. He currently didn’t have any project with his dad let alone a secret one.

            “I–uh” Peter eyed Bruce nervously, ignoring the last remark that his Uncle made, he shot a glance at his classmates who found their way to the avenger. “I’m on a school trip.”

            Everyone from his class couldn’t believe what they heard from Bruce’s mouth. Some of them murmured “He did say he had an internship here.” “I didn’t know he was REALLY Tony Stark’s intern!” “Oh my god! Peter knows the Hulk!” “Flash’s the one who’s lying!” “I can’t believe we actually trusted Flash!”

            Peter internally sighed as his eyes found Flash. The kid was red-faced, furious and humiliated. He crossed his arms and remained silent. Peter knew he should feel proud and smug that Flash got what he finally deserves but the only thing Peter felt was sympathy and pity.

            While Peter was wasting his time feeling pity for Flash, Luke addressed the problem code for the robots to Dr. Banner. Bruce scanned the code and smiled. “This one’s easy.” He said.

            “Peter!” Bruce called. “Your school is a STEM school right?”

            Peter nodded. Bruce smiled and faced the class. “Would any of you like to try to fix the code?” Bruce dared, signaling to the hologram behind him. “Of course it would only be the copy of the code, so if you change anything and made things worse, it won’t affect the bots.”

            Majority of the class tried, but none of them seem to know how to fix it. Ned almost got it but there’s something missing. “Nice try every one, especially you Ned.” Bruce grinned at them. He looked at Peter and said. “Go on Pete, fix the main code so that your tour can continue.” There was a knowing glint in Bruce’s eyes. Peter knew Tony put him up to this.

            Peter groaned internally. He was about to approach the hologram, when someone spoke up, making him stop in his tracks. “The main code? What if Parker messes up? What if he can’t fix it.” Flash asked grimly.

            Bruce furrowed his eyebrows but still proceeded to smile. “Oh, that’s very unlikely.” Peter gulped. He knows what Bruce is going to say if they asked further. He internally panics as he continued to walk to the hologram, silently praying that no one asks why.

            “Why not?” Flash countered. Peter mentally cursed. “Well, I’m fucked.” Peter thought.

            Bruce’s grin became wider. “Because he made that code with Tony.”

            With a single sentence, Bruce practically stitched Flash’s mouth closed. Everyone from his class gasped with amazement. They know that Peter is a ‘nerd’ but they didn’t know that Peter Parker was this smart. Even Professor Harrington was slack-jawed.

            Peter quietly sat down to where Luke was previously sitting. He did a couple of modifications here and there. In his classmate’s perspective, he was typing like a mad man. He sometimes stops to highlights some things, then got back into typing real fast again. It took him 5 minutes of continuous typing to finally being satisfied with the changes he made for the code.

            Luke peaked at the hologram. “So what was the problem?”

            Peter went to the very beginning and he began to explain all of the errors he fixed. He also said that he had upgraded some aspects that he thought could be useful in some specific instances. Peter’s classmates are still in awe, some were exchanging whispers and some doesn’t understand what Peter was explaining; therefore, they remained silent.

            “Before you actually export these codes, send them to d–uh–Mr. Stark first. Make him do a double check. He’ll kill me if I missed anything.” Peter felt like he’d missed a heartbeat when he realized that he’d almost called Tony ‘dad’ in front of his classmates. He’s been too engrossed with fixing the code that it had slipped his mind, he’s on a field trip. Thankfully enough, his classmates didn’t seem to notice the minor slip-up.

            Before Luke can answer FRIDAY spoke up. “Mr. Luke Hemmingway, Boss said there’s no need to. He’s already checked them. Please proceed for exportation.”

            “Tony Stark is here?!?” His classmates started to cheer. “We might actually meet Iron Man!” “Do you think Peter can introduce us?”

            “Hah! I doubt it! There’s no WAY Peter knows Iron Man. He’s probably just another intern he worked with! Mr. Stark probably doesn’t know his name!” Flash interjected. It made the class murmur to themselves. Peter just stayed quiet, eyeing Bruce, trying to keep him in check. It would be a mess if the incredible Hulk suddenly comes out. Thankfully he remained calm and collected.

            “Don’t push it Flash.” MJ warned.

            “Oh yeah? What you gonna do ‘bout it if I did?” Flash taunted walking up to the slender girl beside Ned.

            “That’s enough kids.” Aly positioned herself between them. “I’m going to keep an eye out for you Mr. Thompson.”

            Peter soon then concluded that every avenger will show up at some point. He just needs to think ahead of them and hope for the best. He’s lucky that his Uncle Bruce didn’t do anything to embarrass him completely.

Peter now wonders “Who’s next then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with the updates!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @explicithowell / @peachunderoos <3


	4. The Tour: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The class meets Hawkeye and Black Widow 
> 
> The Russian here was just from Google Translate so I'm sorry if it's inaccurate!

            They all stepped back into the elevator. Everyone kept silent as Aly talked. “Our next stop in the Tower is floor 78, the Old Avenger training room. Since the Avengers moved to Upstate, no one really uses this anymore, this room is just for showing off purposes. No employees have access to this room, only the Avengers and Ms. Potts do. There is still old equipment here. Please do not touch anything and please stay close at all times.”

            They reached the floor, Aly let out a yelp of surprise as she saw the Black Widow and the Hawkeye sparring in one of the training rooms. Following gasps are heard from the students behind the tour guide, as usual, they’re making a fuss about the Avengers.

            The two stopped sparring, as Clint devilishly grinned their way, behind the glass wall. “Hey Midtown. A little birdy told me that you were gonna be here.” Clint shouted.

            Peter is so damn screwed. He knew that the two assassins will use him as their punching bag later on. Peter inhaled deeply and wondered what in the world has he done wrong to make him go through this.

            Nat and Clint exited the sparring room and met the class outside. “I’m the infamous Hawkeye, and she’s Black Widow. We’re here to teach you some basic self-defense moves.” Clint flaunted.

            “I assure you we won’t let you get hurt. Only use these techniques for self-defense and not for bullying.” Natasha sternly said.

            “Sorry Mr. Barton, but I’m not sure if–“ Aly interjected but Clint cut her off. “Orders from the top.” Clint winked at her. “Besides, the kids’ parents signed waivers.”

            “FRIDAY?” Aly asked if this was true. “Yes, it has been approved by Boss himself.” FRIDAY responded. Clint shot a smirk at Aly while Aly looked like she’s going to lose her cool at any moment now but instead of throwing a lab table across the room, she decided to smile and let Natasha and Clint take over. They demonstrated the basics, they taught the class how to block, dodge and attack. The lessons went on for 15 minutes when they finally decided that it’s time to put their newly learned skills to the test.

            “The fight will be 2 minutes long. Once the two minutes are over, whoever’s pinned down, loses. If you still have time to fight but the other is already pinned down for at least 5 seconds, they lose.” Natasha explained. “Don’t worry Clint will go easy on all of you.” She laughed as he heard a few sighs of relief from the class. “Now, who wants to go first?”

            Flash being Flash, he was the one who volunteered first. He entered the training room with pride. He was telling his friends that he can easily beat Hawkeye with just one punch. Even though his friends think that it’s unlikely that Flash will beat the Avenger, they still cheered for him mainly because they’re afraid of him.

            As the allotted time for the fight started ticking, Flash readied his fighting stance, the one Clint and Nat taught the class not too long ago. You can feel Flash’s smugness, his confidence in himself is higher than the heavens. Peter watched helplessly as he already knows what will happen.

            Clint faced the class and smirked. “Always, be ready for surprise attacks.” Clint suddenly ducked down and swiped his right leg to Flash’s footing. Flash tried to swerve but instead, he tripped on Clint’s leg as intended and now he’s flush on the ground. Clint made sure to lock him down on the ground by grabbing Flash’s forearm then twisting it against the boy’s back so he couldn’t get up anymore.

            Flash groaned in pain as he tapped the training mat repeatedly. FRIDAY spoke up that Hawkeye won.

            The class all cheered for the Avenger as the two exited the training room. Flash was wincing in pain. Ned laughed his ass off saying “Look at him, Peter! He finally got what he deserves!” MJ just stared at the bully and muttered. “That’s not even the half of what he did to you.”

            Surprisingly a good amount of his classmates wanted to spar with Clint. Who wouldn’t want to spar with an Avenger? Apparently, Peter doesn’t. As the last brave volunteer exited the training room, Natasha called out her nickname for Peter. “маленький паук.” (little spider.) The class just stared at her in confusion.

            Nat smirked and said “Подойди сюда и давай спарринг.” (Come up here and let’s spar.)

            His classmates followed Natasha’s gaze until they met Peter Parker’s anxious expression. Peter replied hesitantly. “Они могут узнать, что я Человек-паук.” (They might find out that I’m Spiderman!) His classmates couldn’t believe the words Peter is speaking right now. “He knows how to speak in Russian?!” “What the hell Parker?!” A few of his classmates said.

            “Они не будут. Не беспокойся” (They won’t. Don’t worry.) Natasha’s smiled grew wider. If you look closely, there’s obvious mischief behind the assassin’s eyes.

            “Just do what she says Pete.” Clint smirked as he leaned on the glass barrier, which was the wall of the training room.” Peter sighed as he made his way to the front. He accepted that he can’t do anything about this now, he might as well roll with it.

            “Тони подтолкнул тебя к этому? Не так ли?” (Tony put you up to this? Didn’t he?”) Peter frowned at Nat as he reached her.

            “Okay, can someone please translate. I’m so confused.” Someone from the class piped up. Clint just laughed at them.

            “Я не знаю о чем ты говоришь.” (I don’t know what you’re talking about.) Nat said as he and Peter went inside the training room.

            “Penis is gonna spar with Black Widow?” Flash laughed. “Poor kid, he’s dead meat!” He laughed harder. Clint noticed the bad remarks towards his nephew. He felt his blood boil but he didn’t say anything.

            As the timer starts, the class knew that this fight would be different. Both sprang into action. Nat runs towards the boy with a quick punch to his left. Peter easily dodged it and swerved to the right. Nat follows through with a right hook kick. Peter did a backflip over Nat, grabbed her forearm attempting to throw her to the ground but Nat quickly landed on her feet. Using her spare arm, she punched Peter on the right side of his face. Peter stumbled back as Nat pinned him down, he quickly put both of his feet in between them, kicking Nat on the stomach and did a flip upward to stand again. Peter’s Spidey-senses began to go haywire when Clint showed up out of the blue. His body automatically swerved to the left, avoiding one of Clint’s punches. A millisecond later came a back to back right hook kick from Black Widow which he easily blocked.

            “Uncle Clint this is unfair!” Peter whined. He knew no one can really hear him if he doesn’t shout.

            “You know you can take both of us.” Clint chuckled.

            “They might become suspicious!!” Peter eyed his classmates

            “Ah, ah, ah! Focus Peter!” Black Widow devilishly grinned as she and Clint decided to throw a punch at him at the same time. Peter quickly planted his feet on the ground (with a little bit of help from his powers) and bent his back until his hands were firmly planted on the ground. He kicked himself up in a handstand then he kicked both assassins away from him at the same time. He did a final backflip as FRIDAY announced that the two minutes were over. Nat and Clint didn’t have the chance to get up. The class erupted with screams! Peter’s head snapped to look at them as they were all cheering for him. “Oh shit.” He mumbled earning a heartily laugh from Clint. Peter made his way to his uncle and softly kicked him out of frustration. “You’re welcome, kid,” Clint said as he got back up and patted Peter on the shoulders.

            The three of them exited the training room as Peter was met with a lot of his classmates going on about how Peter was so cool, how come they never knew that he was awesome, how come he knows the Hawkeye and Black Widow and some even said that how come he didn’t fight against Flash if he could spar like that?

            “I’ll see you later маленький паук.” Nat whispered to his ear.

            Peter just kept his head down and walked towards Ned. “Dude that was awesome!” Ned cheered. “If I didn’t know about your secret I would’ve flipped!” Peter muttered a small thanks as he felt his face burning up. He wasn’t used to this much attention. Both Avengers soon bid their goodbyes.

            The class was still so ecstatic as they all went back to the elevator. That was until Flash spoke up again. “I bet it was all staged! Peter probably paid them or worse, begged them to make it seem that he knows how to fight.” Flash sneered. “I mean, he can’t even put a finger on me!”

            “Or maybe he just chooses not to cause you’re not worthy of his time.” MJ said.

            “Yeah! Peter isn’t as petty as you” Ned followed up too.

            Flash just grumbled. “Shut up losers! You don’t know what you’re talking about. I know Penis. He’d do anything to trick all of your puny little minds into thinking that he’s actually relevant!” Flash taunted. “Shame on you all for letting him.”

            “Mr. Thompson.” Aly glared at him, making flash close his trap in a heartbeat.

            Peter smiled at Aly and his friends. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to feel anymore. He just wants to get this field trip over with already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with the updates!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @explicithowell / @peachunderoos <3


	5. The Tour: Rhodey, Bucky and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter  
> Saw  
> Red.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The class meets the War Machine, the Winter Soldier and, the Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I kinda had a writer's block.  
> This is my favourite chapter so far. I hope you all enjoy. <3

            It was finally lunch time. Peter could really use a break from the near heart attacks that the Avengers were giving him. Aly guided them all to level 50. It is the common room, cafeteria and break rooms for all staff. There’s another one on floor 80 but that is exclusive for Beta and Alpha badge holders.

            The room looked cozy, instead of chairs and dining tables, it’s replaced with comfy clean leather couches and varnished coffee tables. The floor is a mixture of carpets and oak wood planks.

            “All of you are free to roam around this floor for 45 minutes. You can eat, the main cafeteria is to your left or you can rest or just take a good look around. We will gather back in the elevator at 12:45 pm.” Aly explained. All the students grouped and went with their friends. They sat around the lounge area, they mostly chattered about what happened in the training grounds. Peter still flushed whenever he hears someone mention his name.

            Peter, Ned, and MJ sat somewhere near the cafeteria. Peter was so tired that he couldn’t even give care to his rumbling stomach.

            Peter decided to get some food to replenish his hunger when he noticed a familiar pair of eyes looking at him. Peter squinted as he noticed Rhodey staring at him behind an opened newspaper that he’s holding. He was sitting on a lounge chair 2 tables away from Peter. Seeing his Uncle Rhodey, he already knew that he won’t get a break from this fiasco that his father planned. Peter let out a frustrated groan.

            “I’ll be back,” Peter said to his friends. He stood up and made his way to the iron patriot’s table. He sat across him. “Uncle Rhodes, why are you here?”

            Rhodey folded his newspaper neatly. “Why? Can’t I just read peacefully here at the lounge area.”

            Peter shot him a deadpanned look. “Why here? Why not at Lounge level 80 or the freaking penthouse? That’s where you’re supposed to be.” Peter looked so done of Tony and the Avengers bullshit that it genuinely frustrates him.

            Rhodey seemed to see how annoyed Peter was that he raised both of his arms as a sign of surrender. “Okay, fine you got me. Tony asked us to keep an eye on you.” He eyed Peter before continuing. “He wanted us to make sure that the Flash kid who’s bullying you won’t go too far.”

            “Us?” Peter questioned. It’s bad enough that the War Machine is keeping an eye on him. God knows what kind of a disaster this will be if more Avengers are here.

            “Bucky is baking cookies at the staff kitchen and Sam is helping him,” Rhodes explained while grabbing his lukewarm tea on the coffee table.

            Peter could actually feel his soul separating from his body. The worst combo is here to possibly make things complicated. The Winter Soldier, the Falcon, and the bloody War Machine are here to fucking murder Flash if he goes too far.

            Peter prayed to the gods above to restrain Flash from punching him in the face during this hour. He can do it after the tour, just not now.

            Due to Peter’s super advanced hearing, he hears his classmates whispering about how the freaking War Machine is in the same room as them. Peter sighed. He’s feeling more jittery as the time passes. He knows he can’t do anything about stopping the Avengers into whatever his father talked them into doing but he can’t help to feel nervous about it.

            Peter stood up to go to his two other uncles. Rhodey followed suit. He was casually walking with Peter across the room to the kitchens. His classmates are fawning over the War Machine as they stride across the floor, into the lounge kitchens.

            Peter heard a couple of “So Peter knows the Avengers? What the fuck?”

 

            He saw Sam sitting on one of the kitchen counters, eating an unfrosted cookie while Bucky was frosting the rest of the uneaten cookies.

            “For the love of Uncle Thor, can you guys give me a break? Uncle Clint and Auntie Nat already tried to give my classmates a heart attack!” Peter whined.

            “Slow down Stark!” The Falcon slightly chuckled at the boy’s distress. “We won’t do anything to humiliate you don’t worry!”

            Peter raised an eyebrow at him. “Coming from you Uncle Sam? I’m not so sure.”

            “You know me so well kid.” Sam grinned as he threw the last piece of cookie that he was holding into his mouth.

            “Uncle Bucky, _please!_ ” Peter turned to Bucky. He knows that he can only bargain with the Winter Soldier since Sam is a trickster like Clint and Rhodey will do anything Tony says. Peter looked so desperate that Rhodey felt a little bit guilty of their actions. “Just let me have a normal field trip. I swear I won’t let him hurt me.”

            Bucky looked cautious, not completely believing the spider-ling. The three soldiers looked at each other, Rhodey shrugged and Sam frowned. Bucky then sighed and gave in. He just couldn’t resist being the one who causes the kid’s distress. “Alright fine, we’ll go. But we have to use the main elevator at the front.”

            Sam sniggered, knowing that he’ll get his dramatic entrance. Bucky transferred all the finished cookies in a ziplock and handed them to Peter.

            Bucky gave him a soft smile. “Here, an apology for the distress we’ve caused.” They walked out of the kitchen together, Peter walking in the middle.

            He beamed at the Winter Soldier. “Thanks, Uncle Bucky.”

            Peter’s classmates gaped at the sight. Three legendary soldiers are walking beside the scrawny little Parker that they knew.

            “What the fuck?!” Shouted Flash. He practically ran across the room to go up against Peter Parker with _three_ Avengers on his side. **_Three!_**

            “With all due respect sirs, how the fuck do you know Parker?” Flash started. “Mr. Thompson! –” His teacher shouted. Rhodes held up a hand to give the teacher a signal that everything is under control while Peter gave his uncles a pleading look not to hurt the kid.

            Bucky stepped between Peter and Flash. He almost loomed over the bully. Flash trembled slightly, cowering at the presence of the Winter Soldier. “He’s Stark’s personal intern.”

            Sam then pulled Bucky backward and snorted. “Of course we know him, we practically see him every day working on bots and shit with Tony.” Rhodey elbowed Sam and grunted “Language!” Sam just snickered.

            “That can’t be true! That’s too surreal to happen!” Flash frantically said. “I swear sirs lying to us teenagers isn’t a good look for superheroes.” Rhodey raised his eyebrows questioningly but he let the kid continue. The bully is now facing Peter. “I bet you got on your knees and begged them to lie for you since you’re such a charity case,” Flash smirked and Peter kept his stance, staring directly to Flash’s eyes. “The Avengers must be _so damn nice_ to go to the extent of _lying_ to students just for a little orphan like you!”

            “Mr. Thompson! –” Mr. Harrington shouted and again was stopped by Rhodey’s hand signal.

            Peter can feel the anger rising up on his body, but he just stayed quiet. Bucky was about to say something but Rhodey and Sam held him back. The motion reminded the soldier that they’re only here to observe and act on the worst case scenarios. Unless Peter gets hurt, they won’t do anything. They promised Tony that. Bucky grumbled under his breath waiting for the bully to continue his bold accusations. MJ was going to intervene but Ned calmly stopped her and shook his head.

            “Oh! But how did you get them to _actually_ convince them to do it? Nothing’s special about you. Surely you had to sell that little body of yours.” Flash taunted. Peter’s teeth gritted as he let Flash continue. “Tell me Penis? You sucked Tony Stark’s dick just for this?! You’re willing to go that low!? I can’t believe Stark’s willing to go **_that_** low! That explains the hoodie! Oh, Penis! You’re Stark’s boy toy?! I knew it! That’s the only logical explanation to all of this! –”

            Peter

            Saw

**_Red._ **

            Before Flash could have a good laugh, Peter’s fist collided with the bully’s jaw. The bully fell flat to the ground. The impact was so hard that Peter had definitely broken Flash’s jaw. He couldn’t hear his teacher screaming his name, or how his classmates gasped. He didn’t even notice that Bucky, Sam, and Rhodes are holding him back. He could only hear his own blood boil.

            “Say whatever the fuck you want about me! Taunt me, push me around, make me your fucking punching bag for god’s sakes I don’t care! But don’t you ever, **_ever,_** say shit about Mr. Stark or I swear to god I will make **_sure_** you couldn’t speak at all!” Peter shouted at the nearly knocked out boy on the floor, while attempting to get out his uncles’ hold.

            A familiar voice made everyone stop everything that they’re doing. “Well. That was quite a scene.” Tony Stark exited the elevator. The whole room was suddenly silent. Peter couldn’t care less about his dad coming in as all he’s focusing on right now is his anger towards Flash.

            The billionaire walked towards Peter and put an arm against his son’s shoulders. Peter finally broke out of his anger trance. He finally realized what he did. His eyes grew wide and he started to panic. “Shit!” he exclaimed.

            Tony laughed, every eye on him and Peter. “Great job kid!” Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. He earned a disturbed glance from Mr. Harrington.

            He then faced the crowd and smiled. “Now, let’s all stay calm and take care of this matter in the conference room.” His eyes dart on the now unconscious boy on the ground. “And someone bring him to the med bay, we can’t have him bleed all over the carpet.”

            Sam snickered,

            Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose,

            Bucky wasn’t fazed at all,

            Peter’s Professor was stunned,

            Peter’s classmates gaped,

            and,

            Peter knew he fucked up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last!  
> Please be patient with the updates! <3
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> Follow me on Twitter: @explicithowell / @peachunderoos


	6. The Tour: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter !!! Enjoy uwu

            Peter’s class began to fill the medium-sized conference room. The first person that the class saw was Pepper Potts, the current CEO of Stark Industries, sitting at the front table. The moment her eyes met Peter’s, she quickly patted the seat next to her, which was the center seat in the front table, motioning him to come sit.

            Peter instantly obeyed. He knows he’s in deep trouble. He can sense the fuming vexation that his mother is trying to hide at the moment. As he sat down, all of his classmates’ eyes are on to him. He sighed and looked at his mom, hoping to get reassurance.

            Pepper caressed his shoulder gently. “Pete, I’m not saying that what you did is right and I can assure you we’re going to have a talk about this bullying with your Father later but right now, let us handle things, okay?”

            Peter gave her a meek nod. “I thought you’d be much angrier with me.” Peter forced a sad smile, refusing to look back at her again.

            Empathy began to fill Pepper’s features as she cupped his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Oh, Pete. I didn’t want to talk about it right now but if I could be painstakingly honest with you, that one punch isn’t even enough to avenge all of the things he did to you during school.”

            “You sound just like MJ just no– wait–” His eyes grew wide. “How did you kno–“

            Pepper let out a bitter laugh, releasing her hold on Peter’s face. “–Know about the physical bullying?” Peter stammered trying to find another loophole, another excuse to make it seem that she’s mistaken but Pepper cut him off. “When you told us about the verbal abuse, we knew it wasn’t the full story. You’re our son Pete. Of course, we knew you left something out. Knowing your father, he wouldn’t rest until he finds out the truth. So he somehow got cameras placed around the school facilities.”

            Peter gulped and he let Pepper continue. “So when he saw that Flash kid beating you up after you won that science fair 2 weeks ago, I had to call Rhodey and the others to physically stop him from leaving the room in his Iron Man suit.” Pepper let out a small laugh. “Somehow, I convinced him to not act on it or to confront you about it since you haven’t told us yourself. We don’t want to seem like we’re those helicopter parents that has you on lockdown 24/7.” Pepper took a moment to ruffle her son’s hair. Peter leaned into the touch, soaking in all the comfort he possibly can. “So I purposely proposed this field trip. So that we can catch him in the act but instead you attacked him.” Pepper stifled another laugh and Peter feels like sinking down his seat.

            “I’m really sorry for doing that. I didn’t mean to use my powers against him. I never actually intended to.” Peter bit his lip, feeling the anger surge in his body again. “He insulted Dad. I couldn’t just stand there. I– “

            “I know Peter. It’ll be okay. I promise we’ll handle it from here.” Pepper gave him a reassuring smile.

            “Thanks, Mom.”

            “Of course, baby.” Her features soften. “Now let’s just wait for your Father to set hell loose.” She snickered. The class wasn’t too stunned to see Pepper Potts and Peter interact. They all knew that Peter knew the Avengers so it’s only fitting that he knows the CEO of the company that he’s working under but nevertheless, everything that happened during the tour hasn’t sunk in in any of them yet.

 

            After approximately 20 minutes of quiet murmuring, Tony Stark entered the room.

            “Alright. Thanks for calmly waiting. I had to make sure someone fixes up the boy in the med bay and somehow got a mouthful lecture from Dr. Cho.” Tony chuckled. “Can the professor that handles this class come forward, please.” He then turned to Pepper and gave her a small signal.

            Prof. Harrington did as he’s told. Tony then said something to Peter’s teacher privately as they proceed to walk out of the room, ruffling Peter’s hair as he passes by.

            It was Pepper’s turn to speak up. She stood up and cleared her throat, maneuvering everyone’s attention on her.

            “Everyone, eyes on me please.” She smiled warmly. “Now to compensate for the event that happened earlier, you’ll be given time to have a meet and greet with the Avengers.”

            Everyone cheered, not bothering to hide their excitement. Pepper cleared her throat again as the noise died down. “There will be a question and answer portion and one group picture with the Avengers. FRIDAY, please assemble everyone.”

            As the Avengers entered the room, everyone began fawning over the heroes. Pepper turned to Peter and said “Go to your father dear. I’ll have everything under control here. He took your teacher in his office.”

 

            Peter made his way to the penthouse as slowly as he could. His walk to the penthouse took about 20 minutes mostly because he asked Friday to slow down the elevator. As he reached his father’s office FRIDAY immediately spoke up. “Sir said you can come in, Peter.” Peter hesitantly went inside. He saw his father sitting on his office chair while a paused clip of Flash beating Peter up in the hallways was shown on the big monitor wall behind Tony. Professor Harrington was sitting across his father on the other side of the table.

            “Hey, Underoos. Come sit with us, kiddo.” Tony gently smiled at him. Peter quickly complied and approached the free chair on the other side of the office table where his teacher sat.

            “Peter.” Professor Harrington greeted him in a professional tone. “I’ll let you and your father talk. You don’t have to go back to school with us, considering that you’re already home, that is.” He paused for a moment and looked at Peter as if he was guilty. “I’m gratefully sorry.” With that, he excused himself and exited the office.

            “Am I in trouble?” Peter shrunk to his seat as soon as they were left alone.

            “Pfft,– no kid. If I were you I would’ve done the same thing.” Tony light heartedly laughed.

            “Yeah, I figured.” Peter shot back. “Knowing you, you’d be the bully, not the one being bullied.”

            “Hey!” Tony faked the harshness in his voice, and dramatically put his hand on his chest like he was hurt by Peter’s statement. They laughed for a short while until it slowly faded, dragging them back to the current situation at hand.

            “Peter, I told you before right, you can tell me anything,” Tony said, he lightly gripped Peter’s shoulder as a form of comfort. “Why didn’t you tell me that he was hurting you? I could’ve sued them if you asked.”

            “I don’t want him to hurt anybody else and besides, I can’t fight back. I’m just scrawny little Parker, they might be suspicious if I suddenly had the guts and strength to fight back. That’s why I endured it. I never want to tell you because if I did, then eventually everyone in school will know that I’ve become a Stark. Well, hypothetically speaking, you’d go to my school to address the bullying then everyone will figure it out.” Peter paused to catch a breath. “It’s not that I’m embarrassed about being a Stark or anything, I just don’t want others to treat me differently than before just ‘cause I’ve become your son… ya know?”

            “Also I didn’t want to make you go the extra mile just for me. I don’t want to burden you more than I already have.” Peter frowned. “Also please, no suing.”

            Tony snickered at the last thing Peter said but he soon looked at him with incredible fondness. “Kid, sometimes, you’re too pure and kind for your own good.”

            “So, what happens now?” Peter asked curiously. Honestly, he’s really lost. He thought Tony would be disappointed in him for using his powers against an innocent-though-not-so-innocent person but here they are, Tony is worried about him and currently addressing his well-being in school.

            “Well, I’m sorry bud, but your worst nightmare is gonna come true but on the bright side, that bully Flash is all fixed up.” Peter rose an eyebrow, clearly in a state of confusion. “Your beautiful Mother and I are going to go to Midtown on Monday to speak with the principal. We can’t just let this bullying go on forever.” Peter’s face fell, his eyes quickly shifted to his lap and Tony felt like he’s doing parenting wrong. “I’m going to make sure he doesn’t bully anyone else. So, you don’t have to worry, Pete.”

            “Okay, I understand,” Peter said. “Thank you, Dad.” Peter looked up to smile at his father.

            Tony’s worries suddenly disappeared as soon as he sees his son’s smile. He stood up from his seat, walked over to Peter and pulled him into a tight and reassuring hug.

 

            They walked out of the office to see Pepper bringing out a huge fluffy comforter and flopping it down to the couch. There are also loads of pillows and snacks all around the living area. They were having a movie night, Peter quickly went to his room excitedly to change to his pajamas and so did Tony.

 

            Peter came back to the Avengers in pajamas, all scattered in the living room, animatedly chattering and bickering. Peter stared for a while. His family might be odd, a handful, and a little bit cruel (mostly because they enjoy embarrassing the little spider) but this was his family, and Peter Benjamin Parker- ** _Stark_** wouldn’t want them in any other way.

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel to this. It'll focus on Tony and Pepper going to Midtown and addressing the bullying to the Principal! It would also feature Flash's reaction to Peter being Tony's adopted son!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @explicithowell <3
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with updates <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @explicithowell / @peachunderoos


End file.
